


As Long as I Can

by jeremyyyberryyy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, everyone loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy
Summary: The story where Stray Kids are all in one big poly relationship filled with lots of love and lots of cuddles. Basically, each chapter focuses on one of the members and how they others help them because mental illness sucks and sometimes life does to.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. hyunjin is a frying pan (coming out pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a series of hurt/comfort oneshots but in the form of a story lol (sorry for the summary i have no idea what i was saying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are we calling hyung a pan?” - Yang Jeongin
> 
> aka felix is in love and chan has an unhealthy obsession with sweater weather

After around two in the afternoon, their schedules have ended for the day. It is nice to have some time to relax even if it’s only for the second half of the day. This is also the evening Felix decides to come out to his members.

He has been thinking about it for a while now and feels like his friends have the right to know about this part of himself. He has also been holding off telling them for a long time out of fear. Felix honestly isn’t sure how they are going to react. He knows Chan will be okay with it. He’s very open about supporting everybody and on top of that, he knows Chan is bisexual too. Chan had in fact figured that out with the help of Felix when he was going through a rough time about a year ago. 

However, Felix isn’t sure about the other members and how they will react. Minho seems very supportive, so he’s not worried about him. And although the rest of them have also been supportive of fans in the LGBTQIA+ community, it’s a little different when he’s also coming out as polyamorous.

Felix also knows how homophobic South Korea is and how people like him get treated and the discrimination they face. Even though the others obviously aren’t outright homophobic, it might be hard for them to understand, having grown up in a largely homophobic society. 

Felix had found out about different sexualities in secondary school when his friend came out to him as being lesbian. He had asked a lot of questions and finally got to the point where he was comfortable identifying as bisexual. That same girl he was friends with also introduced him to what polyamory was after Felix met her two girlfriends.

He had found out that some people could love more than one person. It had made a lot of sense to him. Everybody carries love in their hearts and some people just have the capacity to love more than one person. It’s just like how you can love multiple friends or care for somebody as well as another person equally. It was exactly the same except with loving someone romantically.

After joining Stray Kids, he had instantly been hit with the fact that he would not mind dating any one of them. In fact, he would be down to date as many of them as possible. This has spurred on a late-night crisis and mental breakdown about what this meant before he had remembered what his friend back in Australia had told him. 

Over the next year, Felix realized he was in love with them. Not just one of them. No, he was in love with all of them. Getting to know each of them and becoming close had caused him to fall for all his members. There was so much to love about them and Felix couldn’t help falling for each and every one of them.

He doubts any of them will ever like him back, but it’s still nice to have this love for his members, even if it’s only one-sided.

____________________________________________________________________________

Felix won’t lie. He is nervous as hell and the panic is poorly masked behind his smile as he looks up at the other members.

He had called a meeting after they had eaten dinner all together. It was one of those rare occasions where they were all at home and eating together at the same time. It was the perfect opportunity to come out to them. 

Felix can feel how much his hands are shaking, so he quickly places when under his thighs as to not show the others how nervous he is (even though they can probably already tell).

“So um- I wanted to uh- tell you guys something,” he says looking up at Chan, who nods as a sign for him to continue.

He can feel his heart rate start dramatically increasing so he lets out a breath of air to calm himself.

“I- I just wanted you guys to know that I’m um-,” he breaths out again.

“That I’m bi- I mean um- bisexual. And I’m also- I’m poly too. Which means I can- I can love multiple- more than one uh- person,” he finally gets out.

In the short silence that follows, Felix brings his hands up to cover his face, which is probably flushed out of embarrassment. He can also feel the tears that threaten to fall down his cheeks start to build up in his eyes.

“They probably hate me,” he thinks. “Loving multiple people is weird. Fuck, I’m disgusting.”

As the silence drones on, his thoughts keep getting worse and worse.

Felix is incredibly good at overthinking. He excels at it actually. So even though the rest of the members are silent for only a few seconds, processing what he said, he has already worked himself up to the point of crying.

Once he feels the first tear, followed by others streaming down his face, he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and hides underneath the thin fabric.

“Felix, you know that’s okay, right?” Seungmin is the first to speak.

“Yeah, Lix. Nobody gives a fuck if you like guys too and want to date more than one person,” Jisung reassures.

“Felix,” Chan starts, gently tugging at Felix’s shirt.

“C’mon, mate,” Chan urges, pulling again at the shirt covering Felix’s face.

“Come out, Lix,” Jisung says while also trying to pull down the shirt from over his head.

“He already did, dumbass,” snickers Minho.

Felix slightly chuckles but otherwise doesn’t make any move to pull the shirt back down.

“No, thanks. I think I’ll just stay in here,” he mumbles.

“Felix,” Chan groans.

“I’m bi too if it helps. But you already knew that. Nobody is going to think of us any differently, Lix,” he reassures.

Finally, Felix pulls his shirt back down and scoots into Chan’s lap, wiping his eyes against the older’s shirt.

“Felix, why were you crying? None of us were going to get mad at you for being yourself,” Changbin says gently.

Felix nods from his spot on Chan’s lap.

“I always thought you knew a little too much about bisexuality,” Chan remarks, causing Felix to let out a watery laugh.

“Can’t believe Chan told you he was bisexual first,” Jisung pouts.

Everyone laughs and Chan reaches over to slap Jisung on the shoulder.

“Well, now you know. I am very, very bisexual,” he jokes.

“Same,” someone says.

All their heads snap up to the person who made the comment.

“Actually, I’m pan but...” Hyunjin continues.

Felix leaps up from Chan’s lap and stares at Hyunjin with wide eyes.

“And you never fucking told me,” he says, playfully glaring at the older.

“I um- I was scared you guys would l- leave me,” he replies honestly, sniffling as his eyes fill with tears at the thought.

Everyone’s faces soften and Felix is quick to pounce at Hyunjin and wrap his arms (and legs) around him in a hug.

“Where the fuck would we go, Hyunjin-ah?” Minho glares before Chan can open his mouth to reassure the other boy.

“Minho-“ Chan protests.

“No, seriously. You’re stuck with us, you asshole,” Minho continues, staring threateningly at Hyunjin.

“Um- t- that makes me f- feel a lot better. Slightly terrified, but um- better,” Hyunjin replies.

Minho pats him on the back with a small smile.

“We’ll never leave you. Don’t worry, Jinnie,” Chan says after staring in confusion at the previous exchange.

“Wait,” Jeongin speaks up. 

“Can someone explain what ‘pan’ is? Why are we calling hyung a pan?” Jeongin asks.

He had grown up in a fairly religious household and same-sex relationships were never brought up, so he was a bit confused. Obviously, Jeongin was still nothing but accepting to his members, always trying to have an open mind when learning new things. 

Hyunjin laughs with a clingy Felix now laying back against his chest

“Pan is short for pansexual. It means he doesn’t care about what gender a person is. He just loves a person regardless of gender identity,” Chan explains.

“What’s the difference between bisexual and pansexual, then?” Seungmin follows up.

“Bisexual is where you like more than just one gender. Whereas, pan you like all genders. It overlaps of course, but it’s all about what you feel comfortable identifying as,” Minho answers this time, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

Seungmin hums in response as Jeongin nods his head, a bit confused but now having a better understanding of things.

“Yay!” Felix shouts, spreading himself over Hyunjin, Jisung, and Chan on the couch, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders now that he has finally gotten that off his chest.

He goes to sleep that night feeling warm and happy, a content smile stretching across his face at how accepting everyone was. And grinning to himself because Hyunjin and Chan both like guys too. He isn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can’t write summaries! but anyways, i didn’t know how to start this so i’m going to do a short intro where they all come out and start dating one another. also idk when i’m going to update so i guess i’ll just have to keep everyone on their toes <3 thanks for reading!


	2. everyone is gay (coming out pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you...okay?”
> 
> “Yeah. Just not as straight as I thought I was.” - Seo Changbin, in the middle of dinner
> 
> aka felix gets more “bi buddies” !! :D

Over the next few weeks, nothing changes. They are starting to have more work that needs to be done in preparation for the next album. But other than that, everything stays the same for everybody.

Well, everybody except Changbin. 

Changbin had started to notice some things over the past few weeks. He had begun to pick up on things that he hadn’t even noticed before. More specifically, he had realized that everyone in the dorms was fucking hot. 

Maybe it was Felix’s cuddles or Minho’s laugh or Jisung’s rapping or literally anything any one of the members did that led to his “gay-awakening” as Felix later referred to it as.

It is at dinner when Changbin catches himself staring at one of the member’s smiles for the hundredth time that day. He angrily huffs at himself, but it really isn’t his fault that all of them are so damn cute. 

Someone clears their throat, “Are you...okay?”

Only after Jisung questions him does Changbin realize that the whole table has gone silent, all looking at him in concern. He must’ve looked angrier than he thought.

Changbin sighs before saying, “Yeah. Just not as straight as I originally thought.”

Everyone’s mouths drop open, not expecting him to say that out of the blue. And Hyunjin’s fork drops out of his hand and clangs loudly on the table.

“You- you- what?” Chan stammers in surprise.

“I’m bi, hyung. Bisexual,” he emphasizes, before he looks down at the table in embarrassment, only now processing that he just blurted that out at the dinner table.

He doesn’t look down for long, interrupted by Felix’s loud shout.

“BI BUDDIES!”

Changbin lets out a snort at how happy Felix looks at his confession and smiles when Felix reaches out to hold onto his and Chan’s hands, shaking them back and forth.

“Hey!” Jisung says from the other side of the table, slapping Felix’s shoulder.

“I’m bi too. Stop excluding me,” he says, scowling and looking at Felix with a jokingly annoyed expression.

Felix lets out something akin to a cheer of happiness and eagerly turns to hug Jisung.

“This is rude,” Hyunjin pouts, finally recovering from the shock of Changbin’s words.

“Don’t worry. I’m pan too,” Seungmin calmly states from the other head of the table.

Hyunjin’s mouth dramatically falls open for the second time that night.

Seungmin had actually been talking with Chan about his sexuality recently. It seemed everybody started questioning after the three of them came out a few weeks ago.

He had come to talk to Chan one night after practice, which was surprising as he usually wasn’t one to ask for advice so openly.

He had been honest with Chan, asking questions whenever he was confused about something, and the older was happy to help. At the end of the day, Seungmin had retired to his room with a tiny smile adorning his face.

“I’m demisexual, but pan too,” Seungmin explains, smiling humorously at the way Hyunjin looks at him.

Hyunjin continues to stare down at the table in a state of shock, while the whole table laughs at his reaction.

____________________________________________________________________________

“At this point, are any of us heterosexual?” Felix says, now settled on the couch and joking about them all coming out to each other.

“Actually, I think I might be um- pansexual too. I was doing research to better understand and I- I think I might be pan too,” Jeongin speaks softly from the other side of the room.

Hyunjin lets out a gasp and flops his body on top of the poor boy.

“Hyung, stop! Get off of me,” Jeongin whines, kicking at Hyunjin and trying his best to shove him off.

“I hate you,” he says once he manages to get Hyunjin off, except the smile on his face contradicts his words.

“Minho-hyung?” Changbin asks jokingly.

Minho hums, finally looking up from his phone from where he sits on the couch.

“Oh- yeah. I’m not straight,” he states matter-of-factly before going back on his phone again.

Everyone stares at Minho until he looks up again.

“What? I thought we were all coming out today. Was I not supposed to?” he says, a smirk playing at his lips.

Jisung snorts, shaking his head at the older.

“So are you gay, hyung?” Hyunjin asks.

Minho simply shrugs, “I don’t really label myself, but gay is fine as an umbrella term.”

“I can’t believe we’re not straight kids anymore,” Felix remakes, halfway through the movie they had all picked (but only after arguing over it for a good twenty minutes).

____________________________________________________________________________

(They all laugh about it later. Chan remarking how he didn’t know Changbin liked guys and Changbin telling him that he “can’t limit himself to just one gender,” causing everybody to dissolve into laugher once more.

“Hyunjin and Innie I wouldn’t have guessed,” says Felix

Hyunjin laughs, “No, no. I vividly remember that one fashion show where we saw this very handsome male model and both turned to stare at each other for a solid minute.”

Minho starts cackling at that one.

“I didn’t even know I was gay back then,” Hyunjin continues. 

Then, “Silly me,” as he proceeds to purse his lips and look down at his lap in embarrassment.

“Also, that day I.N. told me he liked my muscular body,” Jisung adds, obnoxiously flexing his arm and smirking at Jeongin, who lobs a pillow at his face.

“Hey!” he shouts. “I told you not to take it that way!”

Jeongin then hides his face with his hands as the others all laugh loudly.

“I think we all knew Minho wasn’t straight,” Chan comments.

“The amount of ‘Lee Know Being A Confident Gay’ videos on YouTube,” Felix dissolves into giggles.

“I already knew Chan-hyung wasn’t either even before he told me. He has an unhealthy obsession with the song ‘Sweater Weather’,” Felix mentions before having to explain to the rest how ‘Sweater Weather’ was deemed a bi anthem.

Chan laughs, turning his head away and slapping Felix’s hand.

“I honestly thought Han was straight,” claims Seungmin.

“Huh?” Changbin asks.

“The way he always turns red when meeting girls and how he always smiles way too much.”

“Damn, same. Thought I was straight too. I think that was just the anxiety though. And guys I’m more comfortable with because I live with you dumbasses,” Jisung responds.

“Oi!” Chan yells, before asking Seungmin to slap Jisung since he’s too far away.

“I’m not as bad as hyung,” claims Jisung, gesturing to Minho.

“He gets all shy and blushes whenever we talk to anyone new.”

Jisung barely manages to dodge the kick that Minho sends towards his face.

Minho finally gets a slap in, but it’s all worth it to Jisung because a flustered Minho is hilarious and all the members have to agree that seeing their sarcastic, always confident member acting shy around new people is peak comedy.

“What about Seungmin-ah? I was actually surprised to hear he wasn’t straight,” Changbin interrupts.

At that, Minho lets out the loudest laugh.

“How could you think he’s completely straight with that Day6 obsession?”

Seungmin lets out a groan but doesn’t hesitate to tease Minho right back.

“We are all practically dating each other at this point...with the number of times Jisung calls everyone ‘baby’ on a daily basis,” Felix jokes, sleepily rubbing his eyes and grinning at the boy to his right.

“You do too. The fuck?” Jisung pouts, moving his hands to sneakily jab Felix’s sides as the other cries out in protest.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also wanted to say (since i forgot to in the last chapter) that i am in no way assuming their sexualities. it rly doesn’t matter what their sexualities are and i frankly don’t care because it’s none of my business. but anywhooo, this is not me assuming because i literally spun a wheel to determine what their sexualities would be (except felix because he has a bracelet that has bi colors on it lmao <3 !!)


	3. seducing the homies (the game plan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We just seduce them with our good looks and irresistible charm.” - Han Jisung
> 
> aka felix and jisung come up with a plan for world domination or maybe just to seduce the rest of their friends 
> 
> aka getting together pt 1

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Minho and Jisung who first got together like some might think. Although, they were the second couple to. 

The first members to actually get together were Jisung and Felix.

It all started when Jisung was singing the lyrics to some pop song right in Felix’s face as he usually does to tease the other members. This was a normal occurrence. And to say it hadn’t happened at least three times already this week would be a lie.

However, this time around, Felix has had some strange confidence boost after just finishing their last comeback. So maybe it was the adrenaline from getting to be on stage or maybe it was just the fact that he’s fucking in love with all of his members that makes him lean even closer to Jisung.

Jisung's grin only expands even further and he moves in even closer, cupping Felix’s face as his singing gets increasingly louder. At that Felix can feel his face slightly heat up and he pulls back maybe an inch from Jisung’s face. 

The other only smirks and holds Felix’s head in place while continuing to dramatically sing (scream) his song at Felix. Felix huffs out a breath before taking one of his hands and lifting up Jisung’s chin to look him right in the eye. Now they are both locking eyes, Jisung practically all in his personal space as Felix lounges back against the headboard of his bed, the TikToks he had been watching long forgotten.

Jisung puckers his lips at Felix, still managing to sing annoyingly through the side of his mouth. Felix bites down his embarrassment and leans even closer so that there is only a small bit of space in between their faces.

The other pulls away, started at Felix’s actions before laughing loudly. But the slight blush on his face gives him away. 

Before Felix can think it through, his instincts take over and he’s quickly leaning up to leave a quick peck on Jisung’s lips. Felix gasps and quickly pulls away, realizing what he had just done. He sputters out nonsense for a while, trying to come up with an explanation that will magically fix everything, while Jisung just stares in shock at the boy. 

Finally, Jisung processes the shock of what happened and tries to interrupt Felix’s anxious rambling. After a few times of calling his name and getting nowhere, Jisung hesitates slightly before pressing his lips back against Felix’s. This time it’s more than just a peck. 

Felix draws in a sharp breath before pushing his mouth back lightly against Jisung’s. The other’s hand moves behind Felix’s neck, grasping onto his shoulder. While Felix grasps Jisung’s t-shirt, clutching onto the material.

Felix is the first to pull away with a gasp. He stares up at Jisung in shock, who has now migrated to sitting between Felix’s legs on the bed. Jisung just lets out a chuckle at his expression.

“You- You like me?” Jisung asks, grinning at Felix.

“Uh- y- yes. Thought t- that was kind of obvious b- by now,” Felix nervously responds, laughing slightly.

Jisung smiles at the other boy's giggles before shifting around so his back is facing Felix and lets himself relax against him. The younger (by a day) instantly latches onto Jisung’s back, snuggling his face in the crook of his neck.

“So...you like me too, right?” 

Jisung turns his head up to Felix, pecking his lips again and causing Felix’s face to stretch into a goofy smile.

“Think that’s pretty obvious by now,” Jisung teases.

After a while of relaxing together, Felix showing Jisung the occasional funny TikTok or Jisung showing him something interesting on his phone, Felix finally sets his phone down on the bed.

“Sungie?” he asks, tentatively. 

“Lixie?” he responds, now pausing his video and scooting away from Felix to look at the other.

“Remember how I said I was poly,” he trails off.

Jisung nods at him in confirmation, letting Felix play with his fingers as a sign for him to continue.

“I like all of you. Like- I like you and Channie-hyung and Minho-hyung, and Seungminnie and Hyunjinnie and-“

“Felix! Felix!” Jisung interrupts letting out a laugh.

“It’s okay. I like everybody too,” he chuckles.

“Really?” Felix asks, incredulously.

Jisung hums in confirmation before Felix practically throws his body at the other, smothering him in a hug and loudly laughing.

Jisung joins him, laughing along with the other boy before they both calm down.

“We should get them to fall in love with us,” Jisung says, lightly rocking Felix and him back and forth.

Felix lets out a laugh.

“No, no, I’m serious. What if we like- I don’t know. We just seduce them with our good looks and irresistible charm,” Jisung continues.

Felix pulls back, rolling his eyes at the other. Jisung slaps his arm lightly, indicating that he was being serious. Felix considers it for a while before Jisung is impatiently tapping on his knee.

“Alright! Alright!” Felix shouts, slapping away the other's hand.

“So you’ll do it?” Jisung smirks.

Felix grins evilly back at him, muttering a “Let's get it!”

____________________________________________________________________________

The next couple to get together was in fact Minho and Jisung. And it started out in a similar way that Jisung and Felix had.

Three weeks after the plan had been discussed between Jisung and Felix, Minho and Jisung were sitting on the couch together after having finished the horror movie Jisung picked out for them.

“You blink so damn much, hyung,” Jisung insists after the other denying the accusation a few times.

Minho exasperatedly sighs and shakes his head, glaring back at the younger.

“Maybe you only blink when you’re nervous,” Jisung continues triumphantly after remember how Minho would always blink rapidly on variety shows and vlives or just when he got embarrassed.

“We should test it out, hyung,” he says before Minho can claim he’s wrong again

“No,” Minho whines, attempting to push Jisung clean off the sofa.

“Come on, hyung,” Jisung says teasingly, invading Minho’s personal space until he’s sitting right in front of him.

Minho freezes slightly but continues to stare at him with a blank expression on his face.

Jisung puckers his lips at Minho, laughing noisily as the older breaks eye contact to look away from him.

Minho glares up at him and starts hitting his thigh with his foot. This only causes Jisung to chuckle evilly and scoot his body even closer.

He leans in again until his face is about an inch away from Minho, instantly grasping his hands when Minho tries to lift them to shove him back.

Minho can’t help the small shy smile that creeps onto his face as he fully turns his head to the side, away from Jisung.

“Hyung,” Jisung loudly protests. “You need to be looking at me or I won’t be able to see your eyes blink.”

Minho looks back at him and scowls, trying to wrestle his wrists from Jisung’s grasp.

“C’mon, Lino-hyung,” he sings teasingly, grinning at Minho before puckering his lips and leaning even closer, looking into his eyes as he was in fact curious to see if Minho would blink more.

Sure enough, Minho’s cheeks lightly flush, and he leans his head backwards, his eyes blinking repeatedly.

Jisung’s heart is racing but he can feel his patience wearing thin. Minho is always so fucking difficult and he knows he should make a move before the older manages to free his hands and shove him off.

He takes in a stuttering breath, the way Minho’s blinks start increasing and the way his ears turn red fueling his confidence before he leans forward and places his lips against the other’s.

Minho lets out the tiniest little mewl as their lips connect which makes Jisung’s heart clench in his chest. He eventually pulls away after a short while leaving Minho with a blush on his face and currently in a state of shock.

“Did you- Why did you- Are you,” Minho fumbles over his words, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I like you, Minho-hyung,” he supplies.

This proves to only make Minho look even more bewildered.

“You- you like me?” he softly repeats. 

Jisung is kind of worried at this point but knows Minho might just need time to process everything as he has been a first-hand witness to how bad the older is at talking about feelings.

“Yes,” he anxiously chuckles. “I like you like- romantically. Do you like me too?” he speaks slowly, trying to make his feelings clear so Minho can understand. 

Minho finally looks up at Jisung. He seems to almost be almost scanning the younger with his eyes, searching for something in his facial expression or trying to detect whether he’s lying or not. Jisung nervously gulps under Minho’s gaze. Before he can question him though, Minho hesitantly is connecting their lips once more before pulling back. 

Jisung can faintly hear him making some teasing remark at him after regaining his composure, but all Jisung can register is the fact that Minho kissed him back. With that, Jisung is left on the couch, alone except for the abandoned snacks laying beside him that Minho had periodically been feeding him during the movie. 

After getting over his shock, Jisung’s face turns up in a smile as he settles back on the couch and throws some of the leftover food into his mouth, munching happily.

____________________________________________________________________________

Minho is surprised at this new development, to say the least. He had not been expecting Jisung to confess and honestly thought the younger only acted certain ways on camera because a lot of fans shipped them together.

He is very happy with Jisung even though it’s only been a short while of being with him. Their dynamic hasn’t changed at all and if anything the teasing has only increased since that day on the couch.

As Minho turns the corner into the living room, about to announce to the others that dinner is ready, he catches sight of something that makes him freeze. Jisung and Hyunjin are sitting together on the couch. Except Hyunjin is in Jisung’s lap and Jisung is whispering in the other's ear.

The dinner Minho prepared instantly leaves his mind as he watches Jisung press kisses to the back of Hyunjin’s neck and sees as both of them start laughing together at something.

Minho can feel his heart seize up, but not in the way that it should. He feels uneasy as he looks towards the ground and trudges back to the kitchen. Why isn’t he jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i’m pretty sure you don’t use honorifics for someone born in the same year as you, but don’t speak korean so pls let me know if i’m wrong. thank you to those of you leaving kudos and comments <3


	4. jisung is allegedly never not handsome (according to himself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to try and woo Hyunjin with my skills at Super Smash Bros!” - Lee Felix
> 
> aka felix woos hyunjin with his ability to continuously loose at super smash bros and hyunjin doesn’t know how to use the tv remote
> 
> aka minho is confused :’)
> 
> aka getting together pt 2

“You’re ignoring me.”

Jisung corners Minho, standing close to the exit to prevent Minho from leaving if he tries to. He narrows his eyes at the older, trying to analyze his movements and gauge his reaction.

Minho had been purposely ignoring him lately. Whenever Jisung would ask to hang out, the older would make up some lousy excuse about having to work on upcoming dances or being too tired after practice. And Jisung knew that Minho was lying to him. He could see it in the way Minho would have no problem having time to cook late night snacks and relax on his bed yet simultaneously did not have enough time to spare Jisung even a second of his time.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jisung had wondered, confused by Minho’s reluctance to hang out with him. But after trying multiple times to talk to Minho about it, his patience has run thin. Jisung has done nothing to make Minho react this way. Or at least he doesn’t think he has.

On the other hand, Minho is confused. His brain won’t stop running over what he walked in on in the living room that day. To be fair, all of the members were incredibly touchy and very comfortable with one another. But he could see the way Jisung and Hyunjin had looked at one another. That wasn’t a way you stare at a friend.

However, Minho wasn’t upset about it. He wasn’t angry at either one of them whatsoever. This is the problem. Minho should be jealous of seeing the two of them together. He should feel at least some form of resentment towards Jisung or maybe even to both of them. But he doesn’t. And Minho doesn’t know why.

It’s been easier for the other to just avoid Jisung rather than to delve into these thoughts. It’s safer for him to deal with whatever this is on his own. 

Minho felt bad when he saw the younger's hurt expression after rejecting him for the millionth time, but Minho is used to dealing with problems on his own. And this time is no different.

Minho rolls his eyes at the younger’s words, continuing to tie his shoe with one leg propped up on the bed, choosing to ignore the feeling of Jisung’s narrowed eyes burrowing holes into the back of his head.

“I’m not ignoring you,” Minho deadpans, finally managing to find his phone, which had fallen under the bed somehow. “I’ve just been busy, Jisung-ah.”

Jisung feels his anger start to bubble up. And feels the sting in his chest at how Minho doesn’t even acknowledge the fact that he’s been avoiding him even though it’s very obvious he knows what he’s doing. His hands clench at the sides of his body, his jaw tensing as he locks eyes with Minho who has now turned around.

The other looks straight back at him with a blank stare, almost challenging Jisung to continue.

“Hyung,” Jisung starts exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve been fucking avoiding me for days now. Did I do something to upset you? Can you just- get off your high horse and fucking talk to me?”

Minho keeps his face void of any emotions but the fire in his eyes gives away how irritated he is. He doesn’t want to deal with this right now. And he seriously has to get going if he doesn’t want to be late for “Kiss the Radio” with Seungmin. Minho slings the bag over his shoulder, walking closer to Jisung before stopping a foot in front of him.

“I saw you with Hyunjin,” Minho states blankly.

Jisung takes a few seconds before his eyes widen and he stares up at Minho in shock.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Hello,” Hyunjin hums cheerfully, making his presence known to Jisung, who is currently laying lazily across the couch, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, baby,” Jisung responds automatically, not even having to look up from his phone to know it is Hyunjin who just walked it.

“I just finished the second to last chapter in my book,” the older continues.

Hyunjin lets himself fall dramatically on top of Jisung on the couch. He isn’t one for much skinship, but Hyunjin is still extremely clingy. He has no problem draping his whole body over the members or resting his head on their shoulders when he’s tired.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung whines, now with the other’s full body weight completely on top of him.

Hyunjin only cackles at how he has Jisung’s body pressed down into the couch, fully weighing him down.

“Which book are you reading again?” questions Jisung, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

The other sits back up again, bending Jisung’s legs and pushing them away from him so that he can sit at the other end of the couch. Hyunjin pouts at Jisung’s words, looking at him in disbelief as he’s been talking about his book for a while now.

Jisung registers the look on his face and fully sits up.

“Sorry, I just woke up, Hyunjinnie. This is too much thinking for my poor brain to handle,” he apologizes.

“You took a nap?” Hyunjin questions, his eyes widening at the younger.

Jisung cocks his head to the side, muttering a confused affirmation.

“Wow,” Hyunjin says in surprise.

“Wow?” Jisung snorts, eyeing Hyunjin questioningly from the left side of the couch

“No, you just look very handsome for having just woken up,” he explains, leaning further back into the couch.

“I’m always handsome,” Jisung automatically replies, slightly grinning over at Hyunjin.

The older lets out a light snort.

“Hey!” Jisung complains moodily at Hyunjin’s snort.

Then without warning, Jisung shifts closer to him on the couch and pulls Hyunjin into his lap.

Hyunjin’s mouth stays open as he lets out a squeak at the sudden jostling and movement into Jisung’s lap. He playfully groans once he’s settled and leans his body comfortably back  
against the other boy.

Jisung only laughs at Hyunjin’s reaction before adjusting his hands around the other boy’s waist.

“How dare you laugh. I’m always handsome, you asshole,” Jisung says, his head slotted into the crook of Hyynjin’s neck.

“Hm, I don’t know about that,” Hyunjin teases playfully.

Jisung lets out a dramatic gasp and moves his hands in the air, waiting for the right moment to jab Hyunjin in the side. Luckily, Hyunjin notices his arms poised and ready for attack and desperately tries to pull away from Jisung’s embrace.

The younger only laughs and holds on tightly so Hyunjin can’t escape his clutches.

“No! No!” Hyunjin pleads. “You’re handsome all the time. I take it back.”

Jisung looks surprised for a moment before his face dissolves into a smirk as he looks at Hyunjin, their faces now only an inch apart as Hyunjin turns in Jisung’s embrace.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Hyunjin scoffs, turning his head away from Jisung, a light flush present on his face at the proximity of their faces a second ago.

Jisung’s smirk only grows wider when he catches a glimpse of his flushed cheeks as he turns around.

He lightly taps his cheek against Hyunjin’s, prompting him to turn his face back around which Hyunjin disregards, choosing to continue looking straightforward and relaxing back against the younger.

Jisung decides he will have to try a little harder and goes with the only other option that he can think of at the moment. He figures this is the only viable course of action.

Jisung slowly moves his face a bit down and places a kiss on the back of Hyunjin’s neck.

The older boy immediately jolts forward, a shy smile making its way present onto his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Jisung claims nonchalantly, continuing to place kisses on the back of his neck, his own face now showcasing a light blush as well.

Hyunjin lets out a laugh at his behavior and leans further back into Jisung, going limp in his arms.

Jisung laughs along with him, unaware of another presence now standing at the entryway that separates the kitchen from the living room. And not aware of the look of turmoil that twists up Minho’s face as he walks away.

Hyunjin lets out a sigh of content and shifts around so his neck is laying on Jisung’s shoulder now, indicating that the other should kiss his cheek instead.

Jisung only pauses, which makes Hyunjin’s eyes open.

“You wanna kiss me?” he raises his eyebrows at Jisung.

It’s now the other’s turn to look down in embarrassment.

Hyunjin lets out a laugh at the look on Jisung’s face before he is shut up by a pair of lips on his own. He sighs into the kiss, deciding that kisses on the lips are better than on the cheek as Jisung lightly tugs at his hair to better slot their lips together before pulling away.

“Watch Howl’s Moving Castle with me?” he questions.

Hyunjin opens his mouth once before his face contorts into a grin, now moving off Jisung’s lap only to grab the remote and this time pull Jisung into his own lap.

Jisung lets out a sound of surprise before laughing and slapping Hyunjin’s hand away from the remote.

“You’re too dumb to use the remote, Jinnie,” he says before grumbling something about Hyunjin always making him do all the work, causing the older to laugh and press a kiss into his hair.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Hyung, I-“

Minho cuts him off, now glaring directly at Jisung. Minho is far from mad so he’s not exactly sure why he is reacting like this. But he’s never been more confused and frustrated in his life. All he knows is that he needs to leave. And he needs to do so before Jisung has the chance to speak up again.

“So no, I don’t want to talk,” he continues coldly. 

“Get out of my way, Han,” Minho mumbles, moving around Jisung to get to the door and shoulder checking him on the way out.

“Fuck,” Jisung mumbles out into an empty room as he vaguely hears Seungmin complaining to Minho about him taking forever to get ready and then the door closing behind them.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Minho feels disoriented throughout the whole radio program. He can’t help his mind from wandering to the fight he had with Jisung and what he had seen between him and Hyunjin. He feels puzzled. Minho just can’t figure out why he isn’t jealous about this. “Do I not like Jisung as much as I think I do? Or maybe I like-,” Minho cuts his thoughts off, choosing to tune back into the conversation Seungmin and YoungK are currently having.

After their segment is over, Seungmin corners Minho in the hallway while they wait for a car to come and pick them up. He has been noticing how the older is extremely out of it and has been talking significantly less. Not that he would ever admit it to him, but Seungmin is worried.

“You okay, hyung?” he asks, trying to keep the concern out of his voice and keep his tone light.

Minho’s eyes refocus as he finally takes in Seungmin’s face in front of him. He blinks a few times before looking back at the younger.

“I’m fine, Seungmin-ah,” he says, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a slight reassuring smile.

Seungmin cocks his head at Minho, unconsciously moving his body closer to the other’s, where Minho’s back is pressed up against the wall. He looks unconvinced and seems to be scanning Minho’s face for lies.

“Wow, Seungminnie. I didn’t know you were so obsessed with me,” Minho is quick to tease, shifting the conversation away from himself.

The worry instantly melts off Seungmin’s face, a look of disgust taking its spot.

“I hate you,” he responds, unamused.

“No,” Minho draws out. “You love me, Seungminnie.”

Minho smiles evilly up at Seungmin while the other glares back down at him, having completely forgotten their conversation previously.

“No, I don’t,” Seungmin reaffirms.

Minho hums in response, “I think you do.”

“Gross.”

Minho can’t keep himself from laughing loudly at Seungmin’s face turned up in disgust, causing the younger’s mouth to morph into a smile.

Before Minho can even think of a response, Seungmin lets out a giggle. Minho feels like he’s been punched in the gut. All his thoughts come to a stop and all he can do is look at Seungmin, whose face has broken into a wide grin. Minho is unaware as his face moves closer to Seungmin’s, but he can see the other’s breath hitch as he looks into Minho’s eyes with a startled expression.

Next thing Minho knows, his hands are on his shoulders and his lips are on Seungmin’s.

Minho focuses on the soft kiss and the way Seungmin’s lips feel moving against his. But the moment is broken too soon as reality comes rushing back to him.

“Fuck,” he gasps, pulling away from Seungmin and hurriedly ducking under the boy’s arms and stumbling in the direction of the car.

Seungmin stares at Minho’s receding figure with his mouth hanging open. “What the hell had just happened? Wasn’t Minho dating Jisung? They sure seemed close. So why would he-“ Seungmin wonders.

Once Seungmin gets over the brief shock, he is yelling out to Minho, who has only increased his speed towards the parking lot.

“Hyung, wait!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Felix has been putting his and Jisung’s “Seducing the Other Members Plan” into action.

After a quickly uttered “I’m going to try and woo Hyunjin with my skills at Super Smash Bros, Sungie”, Felix is off to go ask Hyunjin to play video games with him.

“Hyunjinnie,” he says cheerily, opening the door to the room to throw Hyunjin a game controller.

Hyunjin lets out a groan as the controller hits him right in the stomach from where he lays on the bed, but agrees almost immediately.

“Fucking hell, Hyunjin. Stop pushing me off the damn-,” Felix complains before getting pushed off once again.

“You’re so mean to me,” Felix pouts while Hyunjin laughs manically. 

“Not mean, just better.”

Felix playfully slaps Hyunjin on the shoulder while the other dramatically slaps a hand over his mouth to “withhold from screaming out in pain”.

“Since when are you good at this? Seungminnie said you sucked ass,” Felix frowns, desperately clicking buttons to operate his character in the game.

Hyunjin laughs, punching Felix’s Yoshi once more and sending him flying off the edge.

Once they had both tired out from playing games, Felix cuddled up to Hyunjin on the couch.

They both waved goodbye to Seungmin and Minho, who were leaving for their radio broadcasting with Day6’s YoungK, before settling back onto the couch.

“Can’t believe I lost,” Felix says, his hands covering his face as he leans his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Hyunjin grins, removing Felix’s hands off of his face.

“Sorry, I’ll let you win next time,” he responds jokingly.

Felix laughs, slapping his arm.

After a while of relaxing in silence, Felix adjusts his position slightly so he can press a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek before snuggling back up to him.

Hyunjin just grins down at the younger boy, wrapping his arms tighter around Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that i technically know nothing about how stray kids act irl or how any of them would act when mad soooo i’m honestly just guessing at this point. anyways, hopefully the flashback thingy and all the times made sense! pls comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!! <3 (and don’t worry things will get somewhat resolved in the next chapter)


End file.
